


My Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a good morning, indeed.





	My Sunshine

On the morning of his twenty-eighth birthday, Victor wakes up first. He opens his eyes slowly, willed awake by the sunlight creeping into the room, and doesn’t even have to glance up to know Yuri is still deep in sleep; the man could sleep through almost anything. Even though he knows he isn’t going to fall asleep again and Yuri wouldn’t mind if he woke him, he doesn’t move yet. Instead, he embraces the moment he’s in with his head on Yuri’s chest and an arm lazily splayed around his middle. The moment his other half wakes up, he’ll shower him with affection and birthday wishes, and Victor loves that, but he wants to revel in the quiet for a minute, to enjoy this quiet snapshot of their life together.

He notices the way his skin feels against Yuri’s at the points where their limbs connect, and how his chest is rising and falling softly in his sleep, and he wonders then how he went so long without it; how he could have ever tricked himself into thinking he fit in anyone else’s arms better than in Yuri’s. It used to scare him, knowing that, and he realises now, ten years after leaving, that maybe he was trying to prove to himself he could exist without him, that maybe he didn’t need a counterpart and could get by on his own, but life has been so much better since he admitted, between soft kisses and passionate embraces, that he didn’t have to.

They fit in each other’s cracks the way cement fills potholes; sometimes rough at the edges, but god, so much better than if it weren’t there, and so needed.

As he wakes up some more, Victor starts to think about the way Yuri fills him in other ways, too— the mindblowing, loud, occasionally rough sex is the best he’s ever had, and he doesn’t need to try having it with anyone else to be sure of that. Yuri, then his long-term ex, then a couple random hookups, then Yuri again is enough to know that this is the person who fucks him the best anyone ever has. He gets a bit red in the face thinking of the first time they’d had rougher sex after meeting again, past the urgency of reuniting, and how different it had been from the first time when they were eighteen in Yuri’s bedroom; his deep voice telling him how good he was had almost been enough for him to come undone right there and then, way before Yuri even bent him over the edge of the bed and wrecked him. Now, two years in, he’s still not sure which type of intercourse is his favourite, but no one’s ever left him this well-fucked, nor has anyone ever made love to him in such a tender way he almost cried tears of joy.

He accidentally rubs up against Yuri’s leg, and the way the morning works in mysterious ways coupled with the thought of their past adventures in bed means he’s hard now, all achy and bothered.

This, coincidentally, is when Yuri wakes up, yawning and wrapping his arms tighter around Victor, pulling him up so their faces are level and he can kiss him.

Yuri turns onto his side a little bit when he slots their lips together, and they both have morning breath, but at this point, they’ve tasted each other in so many different ways neither of them cares anymore.

“Morning baby,” he says against Victor’s lips, still wrapped in sleep but awake enough that he’s running a hand on Victor’s cheek, holding him close. “happy birthday.”

Victor only hums in response, wrapping his right leg around Yuri’s body, and oh. Yuri gets it now. He certainly doesn’t mind when mornings go like this, and especially not when it’s Victor’s birthday; making him feel good is one of his favourite things to do, in whatever shape or form that may be.

He moves his hand to cup Victor’s boxer-clad ass, and it fits in his palm perfectly, round and out of this world. “Someone wants an early gift,” he tells him in his deep morning voice.

“Please,” Victor asks in a needy, breathy tone, the one he uses when Yuri teases him in bed and riles him up.

Yuri catches his lips in a bruising kiss, one that means he’s wasting absolutely no time, and Victor moans into his mouth when he notices Yuri trying to take off his boxers; he goes to kick them off, but instead Yuri breaks off the kiss and actually slides them all the way down with both hands, until Victor is naked and he’s kneeling between his bare legs.

“You’re so pretty like this,” he praises as he runs his hands on the underside of Victor’s shins. “always so good for me.”

Victor lets out a whine, grabbing a fistful of the sheets beside him, and he knows Yuri isn’t going to tease him today, judging by the fact that he’s already got him naked and he’s currently spreading his legs open, but the praise gets to him and makes his dick twitch — it always does.

Yuri’s lips are on his skin now, sucking dark marks into the inside of his left thigh while his hands are slung under his legs and holding them open, and when Victor looks down the sight is almost too much for him despite the fact he’s seen it a million times; Yuri’s hair is falling on his face and he looks good there, nestled between his thighs. When both teeth and Yuri’s five-day beard graze his sensitive skin at the same time, he almost breaks. “Sh—fuck!” he lets out, throwing his head back.

He lets his right arm fall onto his face when Yuri takes him into his mouth unexpectedly, like he has no gag reflex at all — which, Victor has come to learn in the past couple of years, he actually doesn’t. Without thinking, Victor lifts his legs up until they’re on Yuri’s shoulders, and he gets a hum of approval.

Yuri has always been good with his mouth, and Victor’s certain it’s because he’s had more practice than he has, but he’s not exactly complaining; the way he’s swirling his tongue around him right now is downright unholy. He can feel a familiar warm heat pooling in his stomach, threatening to spill at any moment like a glass that’s too full, so he tells Yuri—tries would be a better word for it since he’s almost incoherent right now.

“I’m— fuck, babe,” is all he actually manages.

“You close?” Yuri asks him after pulling off off him, looking up with reddened lips and his eyes darker from lust. “you wanna come for me like this?” All Victor gets out is a nod.

He goes back in then, except this time he grabs a handful of Victor’s ass, grabbing almost hard enough to bruise, showing that this is his territory and only his. He only has him in his mouth normally for about thirty seconds before he takes most of him down his throat, and Victor gasps and grabs for his hair, whimpering a string of sounds that vaguely sound like words but aren’t even close.

It’s not long before he can feel his body going stiff, legs threatening to give out and toes curling, and Yuri pulls off off him again just before his orgasm hits him to work him through it, hoisting himself back up to watch Victor’s face screw up completely as he comes with just a couple lazy pumps.

“Fucking hell,” Victor says after a minute of them lying there, sticky with sweat and cum and almost delirious from the high still.

Yuri looks at him and tells him, “I love you when you get like this,” and he does. He loves making him come undone and giving him pure bliss, because Victor deserves nothing less than that.

“I love you too,” he answers. “we should probably get cleaned up.”

So they do, and Victor’s legs are still kind of weak when he stands up, but thankfully they’re in a hotel and the bathroom is right there, all white-tiled and filled with fancy travel-sized products.

When they’re all done, Yuri pulls Victor into his side and asks, like it’s the simplest question in the world, “will you marry me?”

Victor pulls away for a bit to look at him, all wide-eyed and almost teary. “Is this for real?”

“Yeah,” Yuri responds, “I was gonna propose when we went back to Disneyworld this afternoon but I couldn’t wait.”

“I—yes. Of course I will, you big cheesy sap.”

He laughs and pulls Yuri into a tender, deep kiss, and he’s happy. Deep down, he’d always hoped this was how the future would turn out, even if he sometimes wouldn’t dare vocalise it; he just wishes he could tell his nineteen-year-old self, don’t worry, you’ll find him and it’ll turn out alright.


End file.
